


Культурный багаж

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Изумление Сэма звучало так искренне, что Нейт был почти готов простить ему пренебрежение к своим словам. Почти. Потом, когда они выберутся из этой заварушки.





	Культурный багаж

— Твою мать!  
Изумление Сэма звучало так искренне, что Нейт был почти готов простить ему пренебрежение к своим словам. Почти. Потом, когда они выберутся из этой заварушки.  
Вариант «если выберутся» — и, тем более, «если нет» — Нейт рассматривать отказывался. Категорически.  
— А ты думал, я шутки шучу? — огрызнулся он в сторону брата, судорожно роясь в недрах походного рюкзака в поисках… да хоть чего-нибудь из того «набора первой необходимости», который надиктовывал им Салли по телефону из Бухареста.  
Сэм обернулся. Взгляд у него был по-прежнему ошалевший — такой, что грех не зафоткать, чтобы долго и безжалостно дразнить, собравшись всей компанией потравить байки.  
Потом. Когда они с Сэмом окажутся дома, в тишине и покое, а главной опасностью будет острый язык Хлои, а не...  
Пожалуй, отвлекаться на телефонные фотки нет времени.  
— Это гребаные вампиры, — произнес Сэм. Слова явно не были ответом на, что уж греха таить, риторический вопрос Нейта. Сэм всё ещё пытался впихнуть увиденное в свою картину мира. — Чертовы вампиры, братишка.  
— Упыри, — буркнул Нейт, вновь перетряхивая рюкзак. — Или вурдалаки. Черт разберет у этих славян, чем одно отличается от другого. — Он вскинул глаза и наткнулся на странный взгляд Сэма. — Что?  
— Серьезно?  
Захотелось то ли вздохнул, то ли скрипнуть зубами с досады.  
— Ты же сам видел.  
— Я-то видел, — после этого признания, несмотря на его очевидность, Сэму заметно полегчало. Плечи расслабились, и даже в глазах загорелась знакомая азартная искра. — Но ты-то поверил ещё до того, как…  
Нейт всё же вздохнул.  
— Зомби-конкистадоры. Джинны. Йети и Древо жизни. Я давно готов верить на слово и не в такое, братишка.  
Сэм хмыкнул, наклонился, достал из своего рюкзака какой-то сверток и швырнул Нейту. Нейт поймал его слету, чиркнул ножом, разрезая бечевку, развернул грубую тряпицу, служившую упаковкой.  
Серебряный крестик на тонкой цепочке, упаковка револьверных патронов — тоже, похоже, из серебра — и… Небольшое, с ладонь, распятие. Такое сёстры в Святом Франциске опускали в купель, чтобы освятить воду.  
Нейт молча поднял глаза на брата. Тот только дёрнул плечом:  
— По-твоему, я просто так провел в приюте все эти годы? Между прочим, я тоже кое-что помню. — Он оттянул воротник джемпера, под которым блеснуло серебро. — Говорят, что и обычного креста хватит, но я решил, что лучше подстраховаться.  
— Предусмотрительно. — Нейт застегнул рюкзак, поднялся на ноги и, вскидывая свою поклажу на плечи, подошел к двери склепа. Соваться туда по-прежнему не хотелось, но другой дороги всё равно не было. Теперь, по крайней мере, у них есть шанс оттуда вернуться.  
Сэм, стоявший с другой стороны, поймал его взгляд, Нейт кивнул — и вместе они потянулись к засову.


End file.
